Warriors
by The Mists Of Avalon
Summary: AU Seto and Mokuba are siblings born with special abilities that throw them in a cursed fate. But what happens when there are others just like them and they might be the only ones who can save Domino City? Rated for Yaoi
1. Escape

**Warriors**

**-The Mists Of Avalon-**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX do NOT belong to us. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We're only borrowing them because we want to write this fanfic. _**

**Summary: AU. **Not all people from Domino City are normal. A sort of mutation that allows people to be born and given special abilities is rampant and anyone can possess them. What happens when people fated with this gene are scorned by society and yet at the same time are the only people who can protect everyone from the coming evil.

**Pairings: **Implied _Tabloidshipping _(Seto/Mokuba) for now. Besides that, we're all pretty much clueless. Could change in the future.

**Notes: **Rated for violence, language and some sexual situations in the near future. Probably the longest work we'll have as of the moment.

* * *

_**Escape**_

The doors slid open. Footsteps echoed through the long hallways. The doctors passed through their crisp and clean white coats, Clipboards in their hands as they spoke in united and hushed tones. There were rooms across each other, white cream colored doors and glass windows where there were the other patients peered and watched – wondering where the doctors were headed this time. With dull eyes and stiff limbs, they touched the glass, palms gently on its cold surface. They waited for their turn, but they knew that it would never come.

Towards the very end of the hall, they stopped before a gigantic sliding door – the head doctor nodded to the colleague to his right, pushing his glasses up, he reached to the number pad by side. He punched in the right codes and immediately, there was a loud hissing sound – slowly rising up as the doors slid open – cracking apart, without wasting another moment, they all headed inside. There was a bed by the center of the metal-walled room, lamps of bright yellow and white lights hovered above them. Glass windows were in each corner of the room and behind them, there were even more doctors watching. There were only a few computers and a few machines by the corner of the room – as beeping sounds were heard as well as automated voices behind them. There were wires, tubes all scattered and tangled on the floor – all leading to the bed where they were connected, hooked and strapped to a boy of thirteen, with raven colored hair which fell into messy waves up to his back. His eyes were shut tightly as he winced, struggling lightly – but found that he couldn't move all too much. His hospital garments were crumpled and dirtied from the running he had done earlier. As usual, it didn't do a thing.

"The subject tried to escape again earlier."

"How did they catch him?"

"They tried the tranquilizer darts – But it only aggravated him more. The damage and casualties he caused doubled than the last time. The more stressed he is – the more dangerous he gets."

"Did he drain himself out of energy?"

"It was the only thing that got him to stop. He wouldn't calm down otherwise."

They crowded around him. The metal straps on his hands and feet might've been the only things strong enough to hold him back – Even for a few hours – Until they found something stronger. There he was, the young boy. His hair a mess, his brows creased, his head tilted to the side and his lips curved down into an uneasy, almost tormented frown. It was then that they started whispering at the same time. They all wanted to take a closer look of _the subject_.

His eyes immediately snapped open, eyes the color of dark violets looked around the room in confusion – almost in fear. His eyes said everything. He was scared. He didn't want to be back here again after he tried so hard to get away. He looked up, the same doctors for the past three years or had it been longer? He couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember. The same faceless strangers, to them he was an experiment, their little freak. They didn't care about him. The thought of it made his blood run hot, they could tell upon seeing the faint flush on his slightly tanned skin. He'd never felt this angry – even back then when he'd cause trouble during the first time he stayed her. He started to breathe heavily, raggedly. His brows met and the whispering around him became even louder. It filled his ears and taunted him mercilessly.

Their voices were clearer now.

They were talking about him again.

"Subject's name. Kaiba Mokuba." One doctor said over a recorder that he held in his hand. "Aged thirteen. Has been under observation for at least three years. The situation has not improved – but it has become even more catastrophic. Until now, he has not learned control over his abilities. If this continues, we have no choice but to execute the final command…"

His heart was beating faster, hearing every word that escaped the doctor's lips. The words 'final command' triggered a scream to rise from his throat –he moved his arms, struggling from the straps. More pairs of hands started to pin him down, trying to keep him still. He shut his eyes tightly once more – gritting his teeth as he felt a scream caught in his throat.

"The subject needs to undergo more tests…" the doctor continued.

_No more… No more! _His eyes opened, his brows meeting even more as he let out a low growl.

His lips parted as he let out an angry scream. As soon as he did, the lights that surrounded them above their heads all exploded into pieces, the glass raining down on all of them. The doctors screamed, equally surprised. They were blown back, away from him – slamming hard into the metal, protected walls and thrown down on the ground. Five of them were dead the moment their bodies slumped down the concrete. The remaining ones were terrified, struggling to get up.

But he beat them to it. He felt a strange sensation arising from his arms to his hands, the more he struggled, the more he felt like they were on fire. It started to hurt after a few moments. He winced and cried out in pain. Without warning, the metal straps that held him back were broken apart – an invisible force flinging them over to the doctor that held the recorder. They hit him hard enough to break his skull, killing him instantly. His recorder fell out of his grasp, and he landed on the ground.

There were only a few of them now, screaming in terror and running to the door. Mokuba was now standing up and as he glared at their direction. Electrical sparks surrounded his hands. He finally felt strong enough. He was tired of sitting down and being used. The more he thought of these things, the more he felt the surge. Stronger and overwhelming within him, wanting to get out. He winced, the sparks around his hands brighter and bigger. He clenched his fists and looked up, tear marks on his cheeks, his eyes full of anger and hate.

"Where's my brother! What did you do to him!"

The whole room was covered in light – And the screams were drowned.

* * *

The alarms went off. Green and red lights flashed and blinked repeatedly. He looked up, his azure blue eyes darted towards the direction of the computers – the screens were flashing madly – they hadn't done that in a while. He frowned, his brows meeting as he scoffed – he immediately headed to the controls. He pulled up a chair, typing away as soon as he sat down. Coordinates and units immediately flashed onto the gigantic monitors.

His frown deepened as he pushed a final button.

**Password. **

He remained quiet as he typed the needed information.

**Access Granted.**

Immediately, an automated, female voice spoke.

"Identified. Kaiba Seto-sama." It said. "Awaiting command."

"There's supernatural activity?" he asked.

"Yes. It's been located at the North side of the city." She answered. "It's out of control and it seems to be getting stronger."

"What type of power is it?" Seto asked.

There were a few more beeping sounds, Seto looked up as words and numbers appeared for a moment – before it was replaced by a map of the city. There was a small red dot on the North side as the computer had said. Seto reached out to the printer as the printed data came out.

He quickly read through.

"This is the Tokugawa Research Institute."

"It's electric energy, Seto-sama." She answered. "The only way to stop it is if the source tires itself out – another thing is." She paused as familiar coordinates flashed onto the screen. "These coordinates seem to match your own, only with a few alterations. But besides that, it's a perfect match."

It took only a few minutes before Seto got up from his chair. He frowned as he spoke in a dignified and stern tone, like he usually did. Fixing his coat, he started to head for the sliding doors. He glanced back at the computers by the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"Increase security, Unit One. I'm going out on the field. Spare no intruders."

"Hai, Seto-sama."

He nodded and turned away, moving quickly as he could.

"Wait for me, Mokuba."


	2. Danger

**Warriors**

**-The Mists Of Avalon-**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh is not ours. It's all Kazuki Takahashi's. We all know that._**

**Notes: Mai Kujaku makes an appearance and we still don't know about the pairings._  
_**

* * *

**Danger**

Mokuba's could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he immediately raised an arm, wiping his eyes. He looked up, the hospital which he'd stepped out moments ago was now engulfed in tall flames, there were no more screams to be heard inside – no one was able to escape him. Bodies were thrashed, unrecognizable and were now burning into ashes. He turned back, looking ahead into the empty street – he didn't know where he would go, or where his wandering around would lead to. For sure, other people would be able to tell what he was if he wasn't careful. He didn't have any other clothes besides his hospital garments, the marks of the rubes and wires, the needle points were all over his arms. If any of the authorities saw him, they'd take him in and pass him onto an institute just like this one. Or worse, if they were to find out what he did – they might be the ones to completely get rid of him.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest; he shook his head – trying to regain even a semblance of strength. He had to pull himself together. When he was still locked up in the institute – he made a promise that he would escape and waste no time to find his only remaining family, his brother. It's been a long time since he saw him and the last time was not something that he wanted to remember. They were separated and he all this time, he'd wondered if he'd escaped from the people who'd manage to get a hold of him. Mokuba knew his brother, as he was closer to him more than anyone. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to hold him down or kill him. That was the only thought that kept him from worrying himself to death for over three years. The fact that he believed in his brother so much, was enough to give him a drive of his own. The will to survive and bear through the pain and torture – it worked perfectly, it seemed. Maybe a little too well, as he got more than what he bargained for.

Mokuba frowned, wiping his eyes one more time before he scoffed, turned to the dark alleyway, he ran as fast as he could, looking only to the direction ahead of him. The flames grew bigger and brighter and he could already hear sounds of sirens and vehicles heading over to the scene. He gasped for air, panting as it's been a while since he's had to move this fast. He didn't need to use his legs much, being cooped up in rooms and tied down to beds. He winced as he felt the pain and strain for the first time in years. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists and moved even faster – he could see lights not far from ahead. He would reach the busy city soon and he would have to prepare himself. After all, he did not know where to start looking.

He suddenly let out a short cry of surprise as he'd bumped into something – it was enough to push and throw him down the ground – pain immediately racked through his body and he gave out a choked cry. His body was shaking as he pushed himself up, his palms on the hard ground.

"Watch where you're going, kid." A voice said, Mokuba winced as he slowly got up, turning to the direction in which he slammed into something, or rather someone – he looked up, taking deep breaths. Since he was mostly in the dark, as if he was purposely hiding. He couldn't see him properly, except for his shadowed figure – a bit of moonlight poured over at his direction – his eyes were dark blue, and his dark brows creased as he gazed at him.

"You were in the way…" Mokuba muttered as he immediately got ready to run. As much as he wanted to argue – he didn't have much time as of now.

"Wait…" he trailed off. "You're a –"

Mokuba froze, turning to where the stranger stood – he backed away, getting ready to run or fight back. He didn't expect this kind of trouble to catch up with him this early in his escape. He glared at the stranger, clenching his fists as small sparks started to surround them, he was feeling the strong, painful urge once more.

All of the sudden, cars screeching were heard not far from them and both of them looked up. Bright yellow lights suddenly dawned to where they were, Mokuba squinted, shielding his eyes – he looked up and saw a car not far from where they were – inside were two men in black suits with the dark glasses. On the side of their coats, by their breast pockets were golden pendants; it looked like a small globe. Mokuba knew what they were – in the institute, people with these pendants visited and took patients like him away. He was here, before they got the chance.

They both stepped out of the car, the boy looked up to the stranger beside him – a young man, might've been in his early teens with dark brown hair – his dark blue eyes glared at the direction to where the men were, he clenched his fists.

"We told you, we've had enough of your games. Come with us now." One of the men had said.

Mokuba frowned; he continued to watch – as he didn't know that he'd caught the attention of one of the men. He looked up as he heard a beeping sound, the man held onto the side of his shades, he realized that they were trackers.

"That boy with him…" he said, gesturing to him. "He's one of them, too."

"Well, let's take him down first – Maybe he's easier –"

The young man suddenly smirked, laughing shortly and bitterly. "Man, it's just like you guys to go for the easy pickings first." He kept his arrogant stance as the men looked to him, not looking very happy at that.

"What was that?"

"Wanna say that again, punk?"

He snickered, stepping forward – Mokuba was a bit offended at his remark and he didn't hesitate to be vocal about it. "I don't need you to protect me!" he said to the young man. "I can handle this by myself!"

The young man glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, before looking ahead at the two men. "I said, you're two both chicken shit to actually face me that you're planning to take that kid as bait so I'd give in and come with you." He paused. "That trick isn't gonna work on me. I don't even know that kid. He was just clumsy enough to bump into me."

"That's it!" the men had aimed their guns at the same time. Before they fired, the young man glared at both of them, blue lights that resembled flames had surrounded his hands. Mokuba's eyes widened – watching him make the flames glow brighter and brighter – he growled as he threw them at both men, they lunged into opposite directions – managing to avoid it themselves, but the car immediately exploded, the blue flames crackling wildly as parts of it were flying everywhere. The men were by the sides, now shooting at both of them.

The young man looked at Mokuba. "Get out of here!"

Mokuba backed away, fists still clenched – he looked up as more men were starting to surrounded them from above, all on rooftops, aiming their guns at them. "But! –"

"If you're not gonna do anything, get out of here!" the young man yelled again, he threw more blue flames towards men coming his way – Mokuba frowned, but found that he had no choice but to run – he couldn't be caught now. He moved his legs, running as fast as he could. Men were now on his tail, he knew it – he could hear them from behind him.

"Get that kid and bring him back alive!" one of them called.

Mokuba scoffed turning shortly to them, wincing as the electric sparks surrounded his hands, it immediately spread out everywhere – he screamed angrily as the electric force hit them perfectly, he heard their screams of pain and he could smell burning flesh faintly. The sparks grew brighter around him, his entire body – it felt painful, but still he knew he had to move it. A few of them weren't giving up and were still determined to bring him down.

* * *

Seto drove faster, looking ahead at the road – his tracker was a small computer installed into the car itself. On the monitor was the map of the city and the red lights by the north side of Domino city was now spreading. It was so strong that he could feel and sense it even without the tracker. He frowned, driving faster and making a left turn. It's been a long time since he felt energy this strong and this dangerous. It was true that this wasn't the first time he's encountered something of _this kind. _He's had to face a lot of them, though differing in abilities and types. Obviously and as expected, he was always able to manage. No one has beaten him before – he was just too strong, everyone could sense it from him.

This energy he felt wasn't as strong or as powerful as his own, but it had the potential to be. It was too dangerous for it to be on the loose, especially when people wanted it for themselves but had no idea how to use them. Seto Kaiba was a man who understood what it meant for someone to be of use to him, as he was always taught that he shouldn't waste his time on useless things that would get him nowhere. He's always believed it as well. It was the principle that got him to where he was after all. He had to go through a lot of things to be here. Things that he'd rather not remember and things he would've rather not done. Three years of struggle and pain – was it all going to come together now after all this time?

From the looks of things, it had good chances – if he could get there and handle the situation in time.

Just then, he heard a beeping sound coming from the monitors – he glanced over and saw that someone was trying to contact him through mobile radio, studying it for a moment, he scowled. There was only one more person who stayed with him in headquarters who would be irritating enough to call him up when he was in the middle of something.

He pushed a button and spoke. "What do you want?"

"Oi, Kaiba." A pushy and slightly playful female voice spoke. It was enough to make him wince and curse a bit, his frown deepening. "Just what's the big idea leaving the base with no one else around. You're lucky I got home –"

He saw the name flashing on the screen. _Kujaku Mai. _Oh great.

"Are you blind, Kujaku?" Seto asked sharply. "Unit One has security taken care of. Besides, can't you see the –"

"What the hell is going on over at the north side?!" Mai's voice boomed.

"Took you long enough." Seto muttered, but enough for her to hear. "Why do you think I'm out here?"

"It's been a while…" Mai's voice trailed off. "Where are you now exactly?"

"Almost at the scene – it's not hard to find considering the energy is spreading –"

"Tell me! I'll follow! –"

"No, you won't." Seto corrected her firmly. "You're complaining so much about the base being unguarded, then **_stay there._**"

"You expect me to stay cooped up here like some housewife and wait for you to mess things up?" Mai demanded, raising her voice. "You can't tell me what to do! I'll find you myself –"

"I just did. I'll be back." He pushed the button to hang up on her. He rolled his eyes momentarily before he drove on. The other person on his team so far was Kujaku Mai. True, she was a few years older than him – she might've been more experienced when it came to dealing with her abilities and what she could do. But it didn't intimidate him one bit. Between him and Mai, it was always a fight between who was in charge and how it is to run things. Amazingly, he's always had the upper advantage – even though she refuses to admit it. But they were both capable anyway; it worked for the both of them.

As he drove on, three more cars suddenly blocked his way – Seto's eyes widened a bit, he gripped onto the wheel. He swerved his car to the left, everything was happening to fast as he heard gunshots – he looked up and saw that he was going to crash into a wall.

He frowned, the color of his eyes were a bit more vibrant than they were – immediately the car stopped a few inches away from the wall, a blue barrier appearing around it. He looked up, keeping his focus – the protective force still around. Seto stepped out of the car, the force around him dissolving. There were three cars blocking his way and about ten men aiming guns at him – he recognized the golden pendants on their coats.

"Seto Kaiba." One of them said calmly. "Please come with us."

Seto kept his frown, remaining calm but his glare was evident. "I don't like other people telling me what I should do." He said coldly. "Get out of my way."

The man looked right back at him. "Miss Ishtar does not mean any malice. She would only –"

"I don't really care what your mistress wants from me. I have no time." Seto cut him off before he could finish.

"Then you leave us no choice but to use force."

Seto immediately stretched out a hand, in an instant; a ring of blue light appeared around him, followed by a powerful force knocking them all back, their weapons flying out of their hands and breaking into pieces. All of them fell to the ground, he looked over and saw that the impact had killed half – the others had managed to hold onto something.

"I'll say it one more time. Get out of my way." He said again, the ring of light still surrounding him.

The remaining ones stood their ground, shooting at him. Seto growled lowly and waved a hand, the bullets stopping in mid-air and falling to the ground. The men backed away and started to reload, but Seto – did not plan on giving them a chance, considering that they've done the sacrilegious by getting in his way and wasting his time. His eyes glared over to their direction, his hands were surrounded by blue light – his brows met.

"If you won't get out of my way, live with the consequences!" he stretched out his hand, a ball of blue light was now charging at the men and the faster it moved towards them, the bigger and brighter it'd gotten – he could hear them screaming as they struggled to get away but found their legs couldn't move. Seto's eyes narrowed – he was causing that, too. There was an invisible binding force that held them still – and it wasn't going to go away until they were hit by the blast.

There was an explosion of light where they were. Seto watched calmly, his expression unchanging as he saw what remained of them, only their weapons were on the ground – there were no traces of bodies, but there was white dust raining everywhere – that said enough about where they went.

He glanced over to the other dead bodies on the ground, snarling a bit as he turned his back – going back to his car. The energy was now moving from north and further away from his direction. He had to catch up to it and fast.

* * *

"Miss Ishtar…" a voice began behind her.

She looked up at the tall and dark figure by her doorway, standing a respectful distance from her as he bowed politely. His expression was grim – signifying that he did not bring her good news at all.

She sighed, tucking a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. He blue eyes darted from the floor to the outside of her window as she stood there, looking calm – she waited for him to speak.

"Miss Ishar, the men – "

"I know, Rashid." She said, shaking her head. "You don't have to tell me…"

"They were just too powerful." Rashid went on quietly, glancing up at his boss. "The men didn't stand much of a chance…"

The golden nameplate read on her desk. _Isis Ishtar. Head of Dispatch. _

Isis shook her head and looked up at the dark blue-gray skies. "It's not their fault. We cannot blame them for not wanting to trust us. They don't know that not all our intentions are the same as the ones that lead us." She paused, outside there were crowds of people huddled wondering where all the smoke and the sounds of destruction were coming from. She closed her eyes momentarily. "They are tired of being treated as objects and being imprisoned, scorned by everyone around them."

"It was not their wish to be born this way." Rashid continued for her.

Isis nodded as she opened her eyes, looking back at the scene outside.

"But Isis-sama, what do we do now…?" he asked her.

"I don't execute the commands." Isis said in a somewhat disheartened tone. "I only follow the orders given to me." She turned to look at him. "What Gozaburou-sama does not understand is, these men he keeps asking me to send out aren't enough to match up to them and everyone will just keep dying in vain."

"Maybe you can talk to him?"

"He won't listen to anyone lower than him." She shook her head. She sat back down on her chair, leaning back, still keeping poised in the process, she sighed. "But no matter what happens now… We have to get these two into our custody, to save everyone else around us."

She opened the folders and stared at two distinct profiles, she scanned through them – though her eyes stayed glue to two names. _Kaiba Seto. Kaiba Mokuba. _

"It's for everyone's good." She frowned slightly. "If we are able to gain them to this side, maybe we can use their abilities to protect the City." She looked up. "If the opposite were to happen and they were to end up resenting us, the hate they feel may end up destroying us all…"

The door suddenly opened – another man stepping in, his eyes were dark and deep, glancing over to both of them as he frowned sternly. "Isis-sama, Rashid." He began. "The men came back and they've seem to have one in custody."

"Shadi…" Isis trailed off, getting up. "Have you identified him?"

"It was hard – but we somehow managed to knock him out and get ID." He looked up, handing her a folder. "We've gathered some data on him – we're hoping to find out more about what he can do when he wakes up through some tests…"

"Let me see him then." Isis said as walked to the door. "Then we'll report immediately to the higher office."

"Of course, Isis-sama…" Shadi accompanied her, Rashid following them both.

Outside, the skies were only darker…

* * *

Everything will fall into place soon, it's a little confusing now... but it'll get clearer. And more characters will come in. :) 


	3. Dead End

**Warriors**

**-The Mists of Avalon-**

**_We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Domino City. We were going to take over, but Seto Kaiba booted us out before we could. We're currently regrouping for our planned revenge._**

**Notes: Pairings are still unsure... But finally, the two main heroes of YGO anf YGO-GX make an appearance! We're kinda happy because one of us has this huge ass crush on Judai. Ok... too much info. A little short, this chapter.**

* * *

**_Dead End_   
**

Seto stepped down on the brakes, the car stopped and he looked up to see burnt out, dismantled car parts all over the street where he'd stopped. He frowned taking a closer look and seeing small blue flames flickering by the side of the remains and there were even some on the rubble. He leaned back on the driver's seat, glancing around – there was no one around but it looked like there was a bit of a fight that happened before he got here.

Yeah. That was it. Next time? He was using the jet. Forget discreet.

He cursed under his breath, muttering lowly as he shook his head. He looked back at the monitor – for some strange reason, the energy died down and it might take a while to find it again. That is if he even finds it ever again. It annoyed him greatly that a setback like this happened. If those men hadn't gotten in the way, he would've made it just in time.

There was more riding on this than just containing the energy source. This might've been the only chance he'd see his brother again.

Seto looked ahead at the thick cloud of smoke rising up the dark sky not far from him. Sounds of sirens were faint and so were the sounds of the vehicles driving away from the scene. Tokugawa Institute was destroyed, with no remains or survivors. He looked up, his brows meeting as he felt his hands grip the stirring wheel tightly. It didn't escape his mind. The possibility that the energy source had destroyed himself within his own power – unable to get away from the burning hospital because his mind was clouded with the overwhelming power. Seto wasn't a man known for regret or guilt – but he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if that was the result of things.

He kept his direction at the burning building. He wouldn't be able to forgive the people who took away his brother, either.

Just then, another beeping sound was heard – he looked to the monitor to see the name _Kujaku Mai_ flashing once more.

Yeah, figures she'd be the one to ruin his _deep in thought _moment yet again.

He pushed the button again and sighed. "What is it now?" he asked again.

"Did you find it?"

Seto grit his teeth in annoyance. This was just what he needed – first his brother could possibly be dead and if not, he had to find him _before _he **_does _**end up being so – now he had to be faced with Mai rubbing it in that he screwed it up. He growled lowly. He wasn't going to give her the chance. He never had before and he most certainly is _not _going to do it now.

"No." he answered in a low and calm tone.

"I knew it." Mai said sharply over the radio. "I told you that you should've let me do back-up, but now –"

"I really don't want to hear your incessant nagging, Kujaku." Seto snapped before she could go on. "Besides, you're out now, aren't you? What exactly did you leave the base for…?"

"Well, I was going on patrol in case you _missed _anything else." She continued, Seto frowned – at the back of his mind, he swore that when this was all over, he was going to kill this woman and enjoy every moment of it. "It looks like the authorities are alarmed – and they've contacted Millennium Industries to ask for their assistance."

Seto raised an eyebrow slightly. "So, what you're saying is – authorities and Millennium agents alike are on patrol tonight?"

"Exactly." Mai said in a more serious tone this time. "The moment they spot someone with the _mutation, _they either capture them or kill them completely."

Seto knew that this _really _wasn't the time for his little brother to be running around with no full control of his powers.

"Are you heading back to base…?" Mai asked.

"I think I'll drive around another time." Seto answered. "I could find more clues if I look around more."

"Alright. I'll do some patrolling myself." She paused. "Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever." Seto muttered as he pushed the button to hang up. Maybe Mai going on patrol would be of some use anyway, he started the engine of his car again – driving off and away from the direction of the institute, he couldn't risk being caught either.

* * *

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes, he stirred – feeling a sharp jolt of pain racking up his back as soon as he came to. He winced and let out a choked cry of pain as he turned to his left side, gasping for air, his hands were clutching on whatever it was he was lying down on. It took a moment for his vision to clear up and see that he was staring at a yellow painted wall. He blinked twice as the pain slowly subsided. He was panting a bit heavily – he didn't know where he was or how he got here. Had they caught him? The last thing he remembered was being surrounded, he felt ten times more pain than he usually did when his powers started to kick in – did he kill them all? Or were they able to stop him before he could? It could've been that he was dead and he was now in hell, heaven or wherever it was the dead people went after they kicked the bucket. Maybe it was better off that way, too – the only thing he regretted was not being able to see his older brother again.

His older brother, Seto.

He couldn't be dead yet! He had things to do!

He immediately sat up and again, wincing again – he felt his limbs trembling and it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart from inside him – he had a hard time breathing. It looked like he overworked himself a bit, defending himself.

"Don't get up, Mokuba-kun!" a concerned voice had spoken just beside him. He blinked and turned to his side, seeing a young boy – he might've looked around his age, but he could be wrong. Maybe he was just too short for someone who was supposed to be older than him. He had a strange hair style, with an even stranger color. It was spiked up, golden bangs, but his hair in itself was dark violet with red highlights at some angles. His eyes were wide and expressed worry, obvious worry. His own gray eyes looked back at violet ones.

"Don't get up. It's too soon…"

"What…?" Mokuba trailed off. "Where am I?" he asked, looking at him.

The young boy smiled in a friendly manner, getting up. "Well, you look better – but you need to recover more after that."

"After what?" Mokuba looked a bit worried. "Did… I do something wrong again?" he frowned, glancing down.

The young boy looked at him again, smiling a bit sheepishly; he picked up a tray of food. "Well, it's not like you can be blamed for it, honestly." He said calmly, retaining that warm tone. He headed over and placed the tray of food before him. "Here you go. You need your strength back…"

Mokuba kept his gaze down and remained quiet. He wasn't even sure that he should trust this boy as this could be a trap leading to his capture once again, but he didn't quite feel any malice from him.

"It's alright, Mokuba-kun." The young boy went on. "I promise you, I'm not one of them."

The younger boy looked to him and blinked. "You – know about them?"

The young boy nodded and smiled a bit. "Doesn't everyone?" he looked over to the window. On the wall were posters and there was a study table by the side of the room, where a well-lit lamp hovered above it. There was a bookshelf over at the other corner and a few things, comics, books scattered on the floor. "You're safe here. I won't tell anyone."

Mokuba looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Mutou Yuugi." The young boy answered.

Mokuba paused for a long time as he picked up the spoon and started to eat his soup. He'd forgotten how hungry and tired he was until food was presented to him. Yuugi seemed pleased that he trusted him.

"Since you know about them." He trailed off. "You know about me, too. Isn't that right, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up. "Eh?" he turned to him. "Well… does it bother you that I do?"

"Then you saw what happened? The men? Did they get away – did I –" Mokuba already knew the answer to it, actually. But he had to ask for himself.

Yuugi glanced down momentarily before he nodded. "You – were scared, I think. Too scared and you couldn't control it." He paused. "But those men weren't going to give up until they captured you, and so…"

"I understand." Mokuba cut him off, glancing down at his food, not wanting to continue that thought. He knew that he had to get used to this kind of life. The kind where he had to run from someone all the time, where he had to escape for being who he was – what he was. He knew that somewhere along the line, taking life with his own hands would be necessary for him to get by.

It just somehow… didn't feel very good, that's all.

"Mokuba-kun? Does the soup taste bad?" Yuugi's voice rang through his ears and he immediately looked up.

"No. It's fine. Thanks." Mokuba answered in a low tone.

"Good. I was worried because it was my cousin who –"

Before Yuugi could even finish, the door opened – both of them looked up. Mokuba was staring at a young boy who was definitely older than himself. He was a bit taller than Yuugi was, but not that tall either. He had brown hair that covered up to his nape (some parts of it were highlighted an even darker shade of brown). His eyes were of the same color and Mokuba noticed that his skin was a bit tanned as well.

"Well, I'm back!" he said with a wide grin and a cheerful expression. "Hey!" he noticed Mokuba sitting up. "You're awake!"

Yuugi smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "Mokuba-kun, this is…"

"Yuuki Judai!" the young boy introduce extending a hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Mokuba blinked and took his hand, Judai gripped and shook it firmly, letting go. He blinked and then squinted, leaning over and reading. "Kaiba Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked down at the small nameplate by his hospital garb. Must've been the reason why Yuugi knew his name.

"Kaiba Mokuba? Wait a sec – aren't you supposed to be dead? –" Judai suddenly stopped, realizing how insensitive that seemed.

"Judai-kun!" Yuugi blurted out getting up. "Be careful! –"

"It's alright." Mokuba said, shaking his head. "I was kind of expecting that reaction."

"I didn't mean to…" Judai frowned a bit, sighing. "Sorry – I was just surprised, I mean they said a few years back that – well, you know…"

The raven-haired boy looked up at both of them. "I don't think you guys should keep me here." He said. "They'll be after me soon."

"We're not gonna let you go back out there!" Judai said, frowning worriedly. "We know what those guys want from you! You won't have any chances of getting out if they get you again!"

"Judai-kun's right." Yuugi said in agreement. "Besides, you're not well enough." He looked sincerely worried. "You might go out of control the next time!"

"I have to find my brother!" Mokuba insisted. "I can't stay here! They might get him!"

Yuugi and Judai paused, they exchanged glances and fell quiet. Mokuba suddenly felt extreme nervousness drape over him. He didn't like the silence – he knew that they were hiding something from him. He frowned and clenched his fists. He looked up at them and felt his voice rising, he wasn't going to stay oblivious. He hated it. It made him feel like a stupid kid who couldn't handle anything. He hated being defenseless and useless – especially when it involved his brother.

"You… know something about my brother, don't you?" being stuck inside an institute for about three years could really take a toll on your social awareness. "Tell me…"

"Mokuba-kun…" Yuugi began. "I don't think we should…"

"I have to find my brother! I have to know! Where is he? What's happened to him? Yuugi! Tell me! Where is my brother?"

Yuugi looked at him worriedly, but it was Judai who answered in a sober tone.

"Kaiba Seto-san… has been missing for some years now."

Mokuba swore he felt the world come crashing down upon him.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

And remember, flames will be laughed at by Marik and Bakura and they shall destroy the retarded flamers. If you've got comments, say them in an understandable and proper manner, we shall appreciate them. :) 


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Warriors**

**-The Mists of Avalon-**

**_Well, Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX aren't hours, that's for sure. We WISH that they were but... For the betterment of the Kaiba Siblings, Yuugi Mutou and Judai Yuki? They're better with Takahashi-sensei._**

_It has occured to us that we have NEVER introduced ourselves. But you can check the profile for that - lazy ass Yui-chan was supposed to fix that for us. But she has so much school she never got around to it._

_Anyway, Suzuno-chan wrote most of this chapter, with a little help from me. We also noticed that it was Miaka-chan who wrote RASHID instead of RISHID in the previous chapter. We're sorry for the error and we shall beat her up with pieces of ham._

_Enjoy this chapter, We hope..._

* * *

**Pieces of The Puzzle**

**  
**

****"Disappeared…?" Mokuba asked, his voice somewhat shaking.

Yuugi sighed and shook his head, looking over to his cousin who was looking down at the floor as he spoke in the same lowered tone. "After your mansion burned down…" he said as he sighed. "Three years ago, after that – it was reported that you were dead and that he went missing – so everyone suspected that he was dead." Judai paused and looked up at him, and he was obviously sympathetic. "I'm really sorry…"

Mokuba was quiet as he didn't exactly know what to say. He felt his eyes fill up with tears once more, he could feel sobs rising from inside of him, getting caught up in his throat. It looked like he was too late for anything, just as he had been afraid of. He wanted to scream, he hated himself and the mere fact that he was alive when his brother was possibly the opposite, made him sick to his stomach. The men might've been too strong for him to handle – maybe as hard as he tried there was no way out. Mokuba looked down at his shivering hands – he failed to protect the person whom he loved and respected the most. What right did he have to be here?

"_Niisama…_" he trailed off, looking down, shoulders shaking.

Yuugi could only look at him with all the sympathy he had. Judai remained quiet, waiting for Mokuba to say something.

The younger boy thought for a moment, looking up and towards the window. Then again, they didn't know for sure. His brother always was a smart one, too smart for his own good, but still – he was always clever enough to get through whenever he was in a fix, ever since he was young. All those years, even against their manipulative bastard for a stepfather – Seto was always able to stand his ground and defend whatever it is he chose to do. That's why Kaiba Gozaburou never liked him. Seto was too headstrong, always wanted and always **_got _**his way. Sometimes, when Mokuba would think to himself, he started to think that their stepfather was the reason why the two of them were separated and thrown into this mess anyway.

With that being said, Mokuba thought for another moment. There was no way that Seto would allow himself to be beaten by Gozaburou's dogs. He would rather bite his own tongue off. That's how he knew his brother. Unyielding and strong, and of all that's happened and all the years gone by, if he was still out there – Mokuba was confident that he could've only gotten stronger. A great part of him believed in Seto and what he was capable of. He trusted him **_that _**much.

It looked as if there was no hope and that he was impossible to track down – but Mokuba knew that he was still considered missing and dead – by people who had no idea about what kind of person his brother is like. It was just a speculation – and it would remain that way.

In other words, Mokuba was going to find out for himself.

He wiped his eyes with a sleeve, shaking his head.

"_Niisama _isn't dead!" he said in a dignified tone. "He can't be. There's no way a bunch of small fries like them can hold him down!"

"Mokuba…" Judai trailed off, watching him.

"I know that _Niisama _is stronger than that. If he wants to stay hidden – no one will ever be able to find him. That's why I know he's still out there. I **_believe _**that he's out there waiting for me to find him."

Judai found himself slowly grinning at what he was hearing. If there was anything he could understand, it was believing in someone and putting that much trust in someone you love. He admired Mokuba for thinking that way, just shows that he wasn't the type to give up. If Seto was anything like what he was saying, then Judai definitely saw where the kid got it. Well, he, himself never backed down from anything or anyone. It just wasn't in his nature.

It wasn't in his nature to stop someone from finding a loved one either.

"I kinda agree with you actually." Judai said, a bit more cheerful now. He looked up at Mokuba who was staring at him. "I mean, people could be wrong about what they're saying about your brother…"

Yuugi looked at Judai. "You really think that Kaiba Seto is out there somewhere?"

"Well…" Judai said, stretching his arms comfortably. "They haven't found a body, have they? In all the years that they've proclaimed him dead – have they ever said that they found his body?"

"No." Yuugi blinked, shaking his head. "I guess they haven't."

"Then he can't be dead yet for sure!" Judai concluded with a confident nod. Mokuba brightened a bit, or at least his mouth curved into what resembled a slightly relieved smile. "Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded. "But I don't really know where to – start looking." He frowned. "I haven't been out in a while – I'll have no problem finding my way through the city. I can get away from the men if worse comes to worse, but – " he looked at them. "I don't know where to start looking."

"We'll help!" Yuugi offered, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yuugi… You will?" Mokuba looked somewhat hopeful. Though he was fine with fending for himself, a little help wouldn't hurt. They didn't seem like they were lying. He was a smart boy, and he was level-headed enough to know who to trust. Yuugi Mutou and Judai Yuuki were not people who seemed malicious. That amazed him somehow that people like them still existed.

It figures they were related.

"Of course." Yuugi said with a nod. "You really want to see your brother, don't you?" he looked at him a bit gently. "It's sad enough that both of you had to be separated. It'll even be sadder if you never get to see him again."

"Don't worry! You can trust us for sure!" Judai added with a grin.

"Thanks…" Mokuba smiled and nodded to them, but then he paused and thought for a moment. Wouldn't getting two people involved in something like this be dangerous? It would be nice if he had the help, but when push comes to shove, could these two defend themselves against what he's had to go up against just a few hours ago when he was out there running for his life? It was nice that they offered – but maybe it'd be safer for them if they had nothing to do with him, otherwise, the men might go after them as well.

But wait a minute – the more obvious question was… why would two complete strangers like them care so much?

Even more questions started to bother him – first off, if Yuugi _was _able to see what he had done to those men, wouldn't he be more afraid to approach him rather than offer to help take care of him and nurse him back to health? Another thing was, if they've known how shady the situation and unsure the state was with Seto's case – why would they be offering to help? Wouldn't the more normal thing to do be to turn him away as fast as they could before they'd get involved?

Now these two were just getting suspicious.

"Wait –"he trailed off. "Why do you care so much? Don't you know how dangerous this can get?" he looked up at Yuugi. What if he was wrong about the two of them? His heart started to beat hard in his chest and he started to ready himself in case he had to run. He looked apprehensive; Yuugi looked back at him with an uneasy smile as he got up.

"Well you see, Mokuba-kun…" Yuugi trailed off. Judai kept his grin as he watched his cousin. The shorter teen stretched out his hand – and immediately, around Mokuba was a warm and protective violet net-like barrier. Mokuba was surprised, backing away slightly – his hand started to touch the net barriers, he felt a bit of the electric shock pass through his skin and he quickly drew his hand away. He looked up at Yuugi who smiled slightly and nodded, putting his hand back down to his side, it disappeared.

"You're…" Mokuba was still wide-eyed.

"We're one of them, too." Judai concluded with a nod. "So don't worry. We know what it's like. We're most certainly not going to turn you in either." He smiled.

"They go after you, too then."

Judai nodded. "They do. In fact, we're looking for someone, too. Like you are."

"Eh?" Mokuba turned his attention to Judai.

Judai frowned slightly, but did not avert his gaze away from him. "Our grandfather was taken away some months ago. We were staying over somewhere else and when we came back…" he paused. "This place was a mess and he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"I can help you guys find him." Mokuba offered. "I don't doubt that it's those guys who took him. They probably still have him captive." He shook his head. "Those guys are strong, though."

"Well, Judai here has tried a couple of times to track _jiisan _down – I was lucky enough to be able to pull him out of it." Yuugi answered. Judai only grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "But he never really actually found or got to the place where they could be keeping our grandfather…"

It was possible that the same people responsible who had their grandfather taken was the same person who planned to take Seto away as well. Either way, Mokuba knew that he really had no choice but to work with these two as it was leading to that direction anyway.

"In the meantime, get some rest and get your strength back." Judai said getting up. "Yuugi will watch over you for now, I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure no one's hovering around, if you know what I mean."

"Will you be alright by yourself, Judai-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah! I'll be alright. Stay here with Mokuba." He headed off downstairs.

Mokuba picked up his spoon again, his soup was getting kind of cold and the bread was starting to look good to him. At least for now, he could breathe easy.

* * *

"Varon…?" Isis trailed off, looking at the file.

Shadi nodded as the three of them emerged from the elevator. The hallway was long and the walls were painted gray. Isis's heels were heard clicking against the marbled cemented floors. There were well-lit lights hanging above them and a few potted plants stood by the side of the halls. There were rooms and sliding automated doors across each other. It was pretty obvious that this is where the darker side of 'work' went.

But Isis was used to this sort of thing. For years, which she worked in Millennium Corporation, she's seen people born with the _mutation _being taken in this place. Where they waited until people would run tests on them – that they be taken in and out to be prepared to work as 'defense units' for the company. But of course, it took some serious work to control their abilities as well as to tame the people who had them. Some of them were still test objects until now, Some of them were already part of the exclusive and still developing Defense Unit (though with complete freedom stripped of them and replaced by a million restrictions) some of them died within the tests and experimentations. Isis was sometimes amazed at her ability to withstand it all.

Most of the time, it was just unbearable – the way Gozaburou Kaiba ran things. Gozaburou who anyone hardly saw. They said that he was always there in his office – but no one has spoken to him, besides his bodyguards (there were quite a lot) and his secretary. Everyone was always talking about him, wondering what else he could've been up to. There were a lot of rumors about him – especially about his eldest son, Kaiba Noa. No one really knew the details of his eldest son's death – but it did happen a few years prior to the burning of the Kaiba Estate in the secluded parts of Domino City. No one really knows about the full details of that accident either. No one knows what caused it, since Kaiba Estate is heavily guarded and anyone who would try to break in would sooner find himself hung on a tree with wild dogs feasting on him rather than finding himself being able to get in through the gate – it's a mystery that someone was able to destroy it. There's always the big possibility that the one responsible was someone from the inside the Estate – then again, that was the only possible way if one thought about it.

Isis was always good at keeping secrets, she knew so many of them – though she knew that sometimes, things went deeper than they already seemed to be. She was aware that there were a lot of things being hidden from her as well.

She had her reasons. Her reasons of being here.

"Isis-sama? Are you alright?" Rishid asked.

Isis looked up, recovering quickly – she nodded and looked back at the file. "Varon was brought in an hour ago or so?"

"That's right." Shadi said with a nod. "Though he won't really cooperate – we've saved the more forceful methods later." He looked at her. "We decided that maybe – it would be best if he talk to you. Maybe we'll get something out of him."

Isis shook her head. "Forceful means aren't necessary – he has to realize on his own that it is inevitable for him to tell us the things we need to know." They stood in front of one of the sliding doors. Shadi started to punch in the security codes, pressing his fingertips on the screen as they processed his fingerprints.

"Isis-sama, please stay behind me." Rishid took a step, staying in front of Isis. He was her second in command and it was also his job to protect her. He was loyal enough to her and he respected her greatly. He knew more about her than anyone else. Maybe that's why he's chosen to stay in this corporation, working for her – though the thought of what they did somehow made him uneasy at some point.

Shadi, on the other hand, didn't seem to reveal much about himself. It seemed like he was fine with the work that they did, sometimes, it looked as if he even approved of it. He didn't talk to Rishid much and he only spoke to Isis about official matters. Mostly, he was with the other troops and often kept to himself. Rishid sometimes felt that he wasn't someone who should be trusted – and so he kept his distance from him. He knew that Isis felt that as well. But they kept a respectable and civil relationship. They were going to work with each other after all.

The metallic doors slid open and apart, Rishid stepped in first before Isis did. It was dark, the lights were kept off for some reason. In the center of the room, leaning on the cold walls, there was a figure slouched comfortably, his palms rested on his knees. He looked down, but he wasn't unconscious. Isis knew he was awake and possibly waiting for a chance to escape.

"Open the lights." She ordered calmly.

"Don't." the rough and yet young male voice spoke. "I kinda like it like this." He looked up. Isis could see enough with the little light coming in through the outside. Rishid stood behind her in case the teen _did _try to escape – Rishid, still in front. Isis looked carefully at the young man. Dark brown hair and blue eyes, he looked a rough around the edges and he definitely had the makings of a trouble maker. Isis frowned a bit as she took a deep breath, remaining calm. She had to show this one that she indeed meant no malice.

"You're Varon?"

"What's it to you?" Varon answered, looking somewhat smug. "Let me guess, you're gonna beat the answers out of me right? Like what you've done to the others around here."

"You're wrong." Isis answered. "If you cooperate with us, Varon. There is no need for such measures – even I myself don't approve of them."

"Is that what you're all supposed to say so that idiotic saps would fall for it and actually trust you?" his tone was a bit more resentful now, he looked up to her, brows meeting. "What about the ones who don't bark by your feet? Do you kill them off?"

"That's enough." Shadi interrupted calmly but sternly. Varon frowned this time around, he glared towards Shadi's direction.

"Or what?" Varon's voice cut through coldly. "You can go on ahead, I really don't care – But allow me to retaliate, at least."

"That's enough." Isis grew tired of this and fast. She looked over to Varon once more and asked. "Are you on your own?"

Varon snorted. "Do you see _anyone _else here with me?" he snapped.

Isis knew this was a lie. Sure, he was alone – he was found by himself and there was no one else with him. But she didn't exactly _believe _that he was working by himself. It was noble of him to cover up whoever it was that had his loyalty. She sighed. It was **_not _**going to be easy getting answers out of him.

"What do we do now, Isis-sama?" Rishid said with a frown.

"You can keep me here all you want, nothing is going to work." Varon said with a lazy sigh. "So you might as well just let me out." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you wanted me to do that on my own."

Rishid's frown deepened as he reached for his gun as did Shadi. Isis held up a hand and shook her head.

"No. That won't be of any good…" she said. "He won't talk properly if we threaten him." Then again, didn't look like he was going to talk whatever happened. Period.

"Well… there was that kid." Varon suddenly trailed off.

"What kid?" Rishid asked, readying to reach for his gun still.

"I don't know – I don't know him. But he's got it, too." Varon said a bit absent-mindedly. He sighed and shrugged. "But I don't know him, so…"

Isis froze, she looked to him again. "What did he look like?"

"Ah, it was dark – I didn't see anything, how should I know?" Varon answered her with a frown. "He was short, messy dark hair. But I told you, I don't know him."

She gasped softly, eyes widened a bit as she took a step forward, emerging from behind Rishid.

"Isis-sama…"

She paid no heed to him. "Do you know what he can do?"

"I didn't spend much time with him." He was annoyed now. "Why do you care so much about that little runt?"

Rishid and Shadi immediately caught up, as they looked at Isis.

"Do you think that the child he's talking about is –"

"If that's true…" she trailed off. "Then he's loose in the city somewhere."

Before she could even finish the thought alarm systems started to go off in every direction and mass panic was already evident. Troops from upstairs were starting to gather and emergency lock-downs were being implemented. Isis backed away as suddenly her radio on.

She pushed on the golden pendant she had and spoke calmly but eagerly. "What's going on up there?"

"There's someone in front of the building creating a ruckus!" a guard had answered, one of her own troops. "He has the mutation! And he's giving our troops a hard time!"

Isis looked over to Rishid and Shadi. "Go up there right now --"

"My turn!" Varon got up, throwing two blue flames towards them. Rishid immediately grabbed Isis before lunging aside, Shadi lunged towards the opposite direction – aimed a gun at him and started shooting. But Varon moved too fast. He dashed towards the automated doors and started to run down the hall.

"Isis-sama, are you? –" Rishid asked but Isis had already gotten up, taking out her own gun.

"I knew he wasn't working alone…" she whispered under her breath. "Let the other units handle the one making a mess outside – we _have _to catch up with Varon! We can't let him escape!"

The three of them headed out.

* * *

"Is that the best you guys can do?" a young teen with honey blond hair and dark brown eyes shouted as he ducked bullets headed towards him. He kept running towards the main gate as everyone else shot at him. He looked up, his hands suddenly surrounded by bright orange flame-like lights as he threw them towards the direction of the men blocking his way.

"I warned you! Don't blame me for anything!" he growled as he let the flame-like lights loose

* * *

You know the rules - read and review if you want. :) Flames will be ignored. We shall beat up Miaka-chan now. 


End file.
